1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device capable of efficiently reducing (i.e., minimizing) a capacitance difference between pixels, in particular when a mask is misaligned.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”), which is most widely used these days. An LCD device generally includes two substrates including two electrodes respectively formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
The LCD device includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) provided thereon
The TFT may include a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. In this regard, various patterns including the gate electrode, the source electrode, and the drain electrode may be formed through a photolithography method including a deposition process, a light exposure process, a developing process, and an etching process. A mask having a predetermined pattern is used, in particular, in the light exposure process, and the mask includes a plurality of transmission parts and shielding parts. Light emitted from a light exposure apparatus may selectively pass the mask only through the transmission parts thereof, and may be irradiated on materials deposited on the substrate.